


All of Me

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Rare Pair Central [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Banter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Facials, M/M, Size Difference, Trans Umino Iruka, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: "You look phenomenal today, you know that?"Iruka winds his arms above his head and turns around once, swaying his hips as the grin widens across his face. "Yeah? You like this?""Course I do." Kisame presses forward, careful as he makes sure Iruka doesn't hit the lube bottle when he lays down on the bed. "You..." He trails off, sliding his hands up Iruka's arms to pin them above his head as he rolls his hips down. "Mean the world to me. Even when you snark and send me dirty pictures when I'm at work."
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Umino Iruka
Series: Rare Pair Central [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> *chuckles nervously* why isn't there a romantic fisting tag
> 
> Request from Magnus over on tumblr left over from Kinktober! Kisame/Iruka, fisting. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a lot of this on Trans Day of Visibility, so...TRANS RIGHTS! Let him be a kinky lil shit ❤

"That for me, Daddy?" Iruka's eyes glitter from across the table as Kisame unpacks the plain black bag, the heat rising in his cheeks the only indication he's heard. 

He looks at his hand, then at the bottles of lube spread across the table, and then makes a fist as he looks at Iruka. "Gonna have a hell of a time fitting this otherwise," he says, "and I don't want you uncomfortable. Got extra just in case."

Iruka slides his hands across the table to cover Kisame's, smiling that mischievous smile Kisame's come to adore. "I was the one who asked for it," he says. "You know I'd tell you if it was too much, right?"

"Mmn." 

Fisting isn't first on his list of things he'd like to try with Iruka, but what Iruka wants, Iruka has a way of getting. He's been begging for more recently, and when he turned those pretty brown eyes on Kisame and asked for it flat out, there was nothing to say but yes.

"We don't have to," Iruka says, squeezing Kisame's fingers. "Or we can wait..."

"I want to," Kisame says. He walks around the table and pulls Iruka to his feet, cupping his scarred face between wide palms. Iruka is, as always, beatific as he melts into the grip, and Kisame presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. "But you promised Daddy could take it slow tonight, didn't you?"

"You have all the time in the w--”

"Iruka." Kisame tightens his grip and drops his voice. "Are you going to be a brat?”

The way Iruka's eyes flutter shut has Kisame's heart pounding in his chest as he says, "Depends. Are you going to drag the night out forever?" When Kisame begins to massage his temples, he groans. "Not if you keep doing that, I won't."

"Be a good boy and I'll give you a full massage when we're done," Kisame mumbles against his forehead. "First, we're going to relax."

Iruka hums as he leans into the touch, hands coming up to rest on Kisame's chest to brace himself. "Good. Movie?"

"Whatever you want, baby," Kisame says. He turns Iruka in his arms and holds him close as they walk to the living room, where Iruka breaks free to pick not one but  _ several  _ of his favorite movies. It's just as well, Kisame supposes, because he needs some time to wind down from the day.

"Start it without me," he says. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to shower." 

Iruka holds one arm out, the other already cradled to his chest so he can chew gently on a finger. "Kiss first."

Kisame indulges him, nipping at his bottom lip and leaving him wanting more as he pulls away. "Remember," he says. "No touching yourself. You're mine tonight."

"Always," Iruka says. "Now go--I've been waiting all week for this."

The warm water soothes away the lingering stress of the day, washing the terrors of T&I down the drain as Kisame lets his head tip back beneath the spray. Ibiki's been on him about a prisoner who won't crack, Ino's been pestering him about inane bullshit, and  _ finally,  _ tonight he decided not to stay the extra hours as he frequently does.

Iruka matters more than interrogation.

It's been more than a few minutes by the time he's done, toweled off and in sweatpants as he gathers the bag from the table. He sets a fresh towel at the end of their bed before padding out into the living room and settling behind Iruka, legs on either side. The way Iruka sprawls over him so easily is a marvel, his face smashed against Kisame's chest as though he's trying to bury himself in the warmth.

Kisame threads his fingers into the base of Iruka's ponytail, tugging as Iruka presses up into the touch. He knows exactly how to dissolve the teacher's tension--Iruka has a tendency to carry it in his neck and shoulders, and insists on keeping his hair tied too tight to help. One day he hopes to break him of the habit, but today hasn't been that day.

Just as he’s found he enjoys taking care of Iruka, it's getting easier for Iruka to accept the affection. Kisame can't say he doesn't understand. It's hard to be on your own for so much of your life and then find yourself faced with someone who wants nothing but the best for you.

It was an adjustment for him, as well.

As the minutes wear on, his touches grow bolder, more insistent. He loves the way his skin looks against Iruka's, fingers kneading at the meat of his shoulders before he pulls Iruka back against his chest. "I've been thinking about you all day," he murmurs, dropping his lips to Iruka's ear. "How good you're going to look with my hand inside you. Half wanted to go to the Academy over lunch and bend you over your desk, baby."

Iruka's breath hitches as Kisame's hand snakes below his shirt, then up over his stomach and scars to roll a nipple between his fingers. "Why didn't you?"

"I would've come and teased," Kisame says, "but Ibiki insisted on paperwork getting done. Besides--" He lets his eyes slip shut as he nibbles on Iruka's quickening pulse. "I decided leaving you wet and wrecked would be unkind, since I want that now." His free hand teases just above the elastic of Iruka's pants, fingers trailing ever-so-gently over the sensitive skin until Iruka whines.

"You would've had more of a handful to deal with if you would've done that," he says, wiggling his hips against Kisame's hardening cock. "I want you to touch me, Daddy~"

"Patience," Kisame says softly. He takes his hand from Iruka's chest, and Iruka doesn't have time to protest before Kisame presses two fingers to his lips, thumb resting under his chin. "Suck."

Iruka's mouth seals around the digits and he hums, hugging Kisame's arm to his chest. He's so sweet like this, lashes brushing over scarred cheeks as he smooths his tongue over rough callouses and the delicate webbing between the fingers. So attentive, so  _ caring,  _ and Kisame rewards him by sliding the other hand into his pants so he can grind against it.

Kisame could drown in him, he's already so wet, but it would be a happy death. He teases Iruka's underwear aside with one finger, then drags it along slick folds as Iruka's mouth drops open in a quiet moan. "Feel good, baby?" 

"Yeah," Iruka breathes. His head drops back when Kisame adds another thick finger, rubbing over him the way he loves. "Fuck. So good." His hand flexes on Kisame's arm, the other fisting in the blanket before Kisame pulls away. "Hey,  _ harder.” _

"I didn't know it was your place to make demands tonight," Kisame teases, teeth digging into the junction of Iruka's shoulder.  _ "I'm  _ going to take care of  _ you.  _ Don't I know what you need?" 

"Yeah, but you should  _ give it  _ to me," Iruka grumbles, and Kisame pinches his nipple hard enough to be a warning. "Tease."

"Baby."

"Mn." Iruka relaxes again by degrees, tugging Kisame's fingers back to his mouth when Kisame begins to stroke him again. He whispers to Iruka as he does, tells him how good he looks like this, how he can't wait to hear him crying out in pleasure.

"One of these days I'll fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how pretty you look coming on my cock," he says. "I'll fuck you through it and then some, until you can't think of anything except how deep I am inside of you."

_ "Shit,  _ Daddy, I want that," Iruka says, hips pressing hard against the flat of Kisame's palm. "I want you so bad,  _ please.” _

Kisame mouths at Iruka's neck, smiling in pleasure at the way his pulse thunders as he praises him for behaving himself this last week. "So good for me, aren't you, Ru?" 

Iruka looks up with those doe eyes Kisame can't say no to. "Best boy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, watch where fishing for compliments gets you." Kisame slides his fingers lower, teasing at Iruka's rim until he draws out a keening whine. "What do you want?"

"You.”

Kisame urges Iruka to turn around so he can see the flush that spreads so prettily across his cheeks. Iruka's lids are heavy as his eyes track across Kisame's face, lip tucked between his teeth. He lets it go, and Kisame sucks in a quick breath at the way such a simple motion makes him harden further.

"Come on," Iruka says, tugging Kisame's hands to his chest. He arches into the sensation of Kisame's thumbs against his scars, carding his fingers through Kisame's hair. "I want those inside of me. Well, one."

"Greedy," Kisame says. He winds his arms around to crush Iruka to him, heart to heart and face to face as he swallows Iruka's surprised squeak. "Bet you couldn't wait until I got home, could you? Were you thinking about how good I'll feel?" When Iruka nods, he slides his hand down to rub against him through his pants. "I'll always be here to make you feel good," he murmurs. "Go to the bedroom and stand by the bed, naked."

"Sure." Iruka gives him another kiss, one that starts out hard but soon melts into something softer, sugar sweet in the dying light. He sighs contentedly when Kisame smooths his palms over the curve of his ass and down his upper thighs. "Whatever you say, Daddy."

"Go on." Kisame growls playfully, giving him a light smack on the ass as he gets up and walks away. He really does adore this side of Iruka--the side that sheds the seriousness of being a shinobi, the side that showcases the beauty of his fiery temper and kindness in equal measure.

Iruka's always been kind, since the day Kisame left everything behind.

He stands where he was ordered, hair falling in waves around his shoulders and down his chest as he's bathed in the soft lamplight. It took him some time to be comfortable with showing himself off, but now, he'll do so in whatever ways Kisame wants. "I love you," he says with a smile.

"I love you too, baby," Kisame says. He bites his bottom lip as he appreciatively looks Iruka up and down, skimming a hand over lean muscle and soft skin. "You look phenomenal today, you know that?"

Iruka winds his arms above his head and turns around once, swaying his hips as the grin widens across his face. "Yeah? You like this?"

"Course I do." Kisame presses forward, careful as he makes sure Iruka doesn't hit the lube bottle when he lays down on the bed. "You..." He trails off, sliding his hands up Iruka's arms to pin them above his head as he rolls his hips down. "Mean the world to me. Even when you snark and send me dirty pictures when I'm at work."

"Careful, I might get a big head," Iruka says, the words as sarcastic as they are fond. 

"You already have a big head." Kisame plants a row of kisses along the line of Iruka's jaw, chuckling at the fake outrage in the teacher's gasp. "Big head, big brain, big heart--" When he pulls away, Iruka's blush has spread down over his chest and into his shoulders. "Big ambitions." He lets go of Iruka's arms to hold up a hand, and Iruka covers his face.

"Oh, you're mean."

"Am I?"

"Terrible, Daddy," Iruka tuts. "Almost as bad as me."

Kisame doesn't answer, only takes the hands away to pull Iruka into a slow, unhurried kiss. It's the sort that leaves you breathless, unable to think of anything but the way your love's lips move against yours and the time that stretches to eternity between you, and he lays heavy on Iruka's body until they part. 

"Touch me," Iruka moans softly, arching off the bed. He plants his heels on the mattress and has no reservations about spreading himself further for Kisame's fingers. "Look how wet I am for you," he says. "Are you going to leave me wanting?" 

Kisame grins as he kisses the skin on the inside of Iruka's knee. "I wouldn't dare," he says, "but I don't want you coming until I have my whole hand inside of you."

"Fuck." Iruka hisses and runs his hands through his hair, protesting futilely as Kisame runs a finger back and forth, back and forth over him.

"Are you done?" he asks when there's a pause.

"Yeah," Iruka grumbles.

"Let me see your face, baby." Kisame coaxes Iruka's arms down, allows the other man to fist a hand in his hair for grounding. "That's it," he says. "Look at me. I want to see you when you take me, and when you come."

Iruka softens when Kisame kisses up the length of his thigh, leaving several dark marks before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. "Daddy," he says quietly.  _ "Oh~" _

Kisame gives him no time to say anything else, and Iruka cries wordlessly as Kisame's tongue meets his overheated flesh. He writhes, pants,  _ begs  _ to be able to come, but Kisame pauses whenever he teeters too close to the edge. He pulls back, allowing Iruka to breathe and settle before pressing a thumb against his rim. "You ready?" he asks, voice rough as he struggles to hold his composure.

"Please," Iruka whines.

Kisame kisses him one last time before reaching for the lube and coating his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Iruka's breathy sighs are  _ beautiful,  _ even from the first two fingers, and Kisame drinks in the sound like it's the only sustenance he needs. A third has the teacher pulling rough on his hair, and they stay that way until Iruka's skin is sweat-slick and rosy as he digs his heels into Kisame's back.

"More," drips from his lips like the sweetest honey. "Daddy, I need more, I need~"

"Shh," Kisame soothes. "I've got you, baby. I've got you." He laps at Iruka's wetness while fumbling for more lube, finding it all too easy to lose himself in the way the other man flutters around him. "Fuck, you taste good."

Iruka whines wordlessly and presses his hips closer, searching.

"All right, Ru, come on." Three fingers slide in easily and as Kisame teases Iruka with the fourth, he looks up to see Iruka's eyes shut and mouth dropped open, brow furrowed. "All right?" 

"Keep going."

Kisame massages languid circles around the muscles, working the finger in as he memorizes every movement, every punched-out groan Iruka makes. "You're taking me so well," he praises. "Look at you, all wet. Do my fingers feel good? Do you like feeling me split you open?"

"Yes," Iruka gasps. "Gods--yes--"

"I love the way you sound so wrecked," Kisame continues. "Fuck, I love wrecking you." And he does--he adores Iruka so fucked out he's incoherent _ ,  _ and he is grateful every day that  _ he's  _ the one Iruka trusts to get him there. Hair a mess, dark marks all over, dripping and slack-jawed as he lets Kisame clean the come from his skin...

"Kisame~"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again," Iruka mumbles, back of his hands against his eyes as though he's trying to hide from the intensity of Kisame's gaze. "I need a second."

"Sure, baby," Kisame says softly. He makes a face at the squelch of his fingers as he pulls out, but it smooths into appreciation at the way Iruka's left open and clenching around nothing. Kissing up the line of Iruka's body, he wipes his hand the best he can on the towel next to them until he reaches Iruka's neck. "Too much?"

"Mmn." Iruka noses into Kisame's cheek as Kisame pulls him close, their bodies flush together in the low light. He lets out a quiet laugh. "Bigger than I expected."

"I know." Kisame rubs up and down Iruka's spine, soothing and gentle. Their lips meet for a few seconds, and then again, and again as they fall into an easy rhythm. Kisame slots his leg between Iruka's thighs for Iruka to grind on and Iruka takes full advantage, moving hard against the broad muscles. 

"I just needed a bit," he says again.

Kisame tips his chin up with his clean hand to look into his eyes. "We can stop if you want," he says, earnest. "Come back to it later." 

"Mm, no, I still want your fist in my ass," Iruka says. "I'm not letting you off that easy."

"Brat."

"You  _ adore  _ this brat," Iruka retorts, nipping at Kisame's lower lip in retaliation. He wriggles his hips. "I'm ready, Daddy."

"Lay back down," Kisame says. He pulls away to re-slick his hand as Iruka's legs fall to the side, his knees bent slightly toward his chest. Sliding his clean fingers through the patch of hair between the other man's thighs, Kisame rubs a thumb over him to draw out a shiver.

"Yes," Iruka groans. He peeks down at Kisame. "Can you do that while you're--you know--"

"Fisting you?" Kisame quirks a brow up at Iruka's blush. "Come on, baby, you wanted it--say it."

"Jerk me off while you're fisting me," Iruka mumbles quickly.

"That's it," Kisame says, grinning. "And yes--" He makes another mark just above Iruka's knee as he rocks his fingers in. "I can."

Iruka tenses rhythmically around Kisame's fingers as he fucks into him, coaxing out the quiet whimpers and angelic sighs he knows he'll think about in the weeks to come. "Nngh," he groans. "You feel-- _ so good." _

Kisame strokes along Iruka's inner walls and hums appreciatively at the way his partner shudders at the stretch of his palm. "Ready for the whole thing?" he asks.

"I need it, Daddy," Iruka says, near a sob as he presses against Kisame's hand. "Give it to me."

What he wants, Kisame will provide. He drizzles more lube onto his palm--probably too much, but he'd rather that than too little--and holds a hand on Iruka's flank as he presses in, slow and steady. It's amazing, really, how easily his hand disappears into the teacher.

"Beautiful," he whispers when Iruka's head slams back against the pillow. He marvels at the pull as Iruka clamps around him, searing as his own natural wetness drips onto Kisame's arm. "Fuck, baby~"

Iruka lets out a string of nonsense when Kisame moves, babbling something about  _ so much  _ before Kisame stops the next second. "Keep going, please,  _ please,  _ fuck, I--" He smacks a hand against the blankets. "Fuck me.  _ Fuck me." _

Kisame presses in the slightest bit more, then tugs his wrist back until his hand is  _ just  _ tugging on Iruka's rim. "How much do you want?"

"That's--that's good," Iruka says. His chest heaves as Kisame continues the gentle movements, his body tightening when Kisame lowers his mouth to the junction of his thighs.  _ "Oh,  _ oh gods, Da--Ki-- _ Kisame~" _

"Come, Iruka," Kisame rumbles. He looks up the length of Iruka's body as he seals his lips around him and suckles the way he knows the other can't resist, and still the force of Iruka's orgasm takes him by surprise. It tears through him like a thunderstorm, wild as it wrings a cry from deep in his chest.

Wrecked, just like Kisame likes him.

"Pulling out, baby," Kisame says after he's finished, words soft as they whisper across Iruka's shivering stomach. His hand comes free with a wet noise and Iruka winces, then shuts his legs with a low sigh. "Ru?" 

_ "So  _ good," Iruka slurs, He reaches toward Kisame, tugging him closer before dragging his pants down. "C'mere." It's him who gives no quarter now--he pulls the hand to his hair and sinks down until his nose is nestled against Kisame's neatly trimmed blue curls, repeating the motion until Kisame feels that all-too-familiar tension gathering in his body.

"'m gonna come," he warns.

Iruka pulls off and taps his cheek. "On my face, Daddy."

_ "Gods."  _ Kisame wraps his hand around Iruka's on his cock until that tension spirals and breaks, spreads across Iruka's cheek and mouth as Kisame stares down with wide eyes. He reaches to wipe away some that's strayed too close to his eye, and Iruka laps it off of his finger like it's some delicacy.

"Thank you," Iruka says coyly. He matches Kisame's lopsided smile, then points to the bathroom. "Go run a bath for me."

"Bossy."

"Mhmm."

For someone with come on his face and thighs slick with lube and his own release, he looks  _ very  _ pleased with himself, and Kisame kisses his clean cheek before going to do just that. Their tub isn't large enough for the both of them, but he enjoys sitting on a towel and doing what he can to wash Iruka down after their sessions. Were he a richer man, he'd find somewhere with room for the both of them, and he doubts they'd ever leave the water.

So, perhaps that's not the best idea.

Iruka stumbles in on weak legs a few minutes later, water bottle in hand and the other braced against the small of his back as he drinks. "That was fun," he says. "Thoughts?"

"Come and sit here with me," Kisame says, swirling a hand in the water. "Did you grab food?"

"Yeah." Iruka walks closer and reveals two small oranges hidden in the hand behind his back, grinning as he swings his feet in and reclines in the water. "You gonna feed me?"

"Give 'em here."

Iruka hands the fruit over and ties his hair up before sinking lower and lower until he's almost completely immersed. He looks expectantly at Kisame as he peels and segments the oranges, holding one far enough away Iruka  _ just  _ has to stretch for it.

"I liked it more than I expected I would," he admits. "Probably not something I want to do on a regular basis, but I'd watch you take me again." He runs a knuckle over Iruka's cheek as he chews and swallows, pursing his lips in thought.

"Birthday sex?"

"That works," Kisame says. He smiles and feeds Iruka another slice when he requests. "How did it feel?"

"You know a few months ago when you were yammering about rearranging my guts?"

Kisame flushes at the memory. "Yeah."

"Like that."

"I can't believe it  _ fit,"  _ Kisame says, sliding a hand up and down his partner's thigh as he leans to kiss his jaw. "Size king."

"Told you--I can and  _ will  _ do what I set my mind to," Iruka says. 

"Including my  _ entire hand." _

Iruka chuckles and turns to him, taking his face in wet hands to pull him in for a kiss. "You're good to me," he mumbles. "Thank you for indulging."

Kisame makes as though he's holding another segment for Iruka before snatching it himself at the last moment. "Not  _ too _ good," he says around the mouthful. "How about now?"

"Mmm..." Iruka crosses his arms, puts a hand to his chin and stares into the distance as though he's deep in thought. "You fist me, but then take my food...but you also managed to make my life infinitely better these last few years... What amount of brownie points is that good for, do you think?"

"Little shit," Kisame says, fondly ruffling Iruka's hair. "Brownie points work on your students, maybe."

Iruka blinks up at him with a disturbingly good false innocence. "Does that mean I need to switch to sushi points or something at home?"

"I give it to you raw whenever you ask, baby."

"I hate that. I  _ hate  _ that," Iruka says, failing to hold back the laugh that bubbles out of him. "No. Outlawed. Banned. That was  _ terrible,  _ Daddy. Sit and think about what you did."

"Nope."

Iruka buries his face in both hands and turns to the side, body quaking with laughter before he turns the other way for another kiss. "I love you," he chuckles. "So much. Even your shit-tier humor."

"Good." Kisame grins when he pulls away. "Now--you sit here and relax for a minute and I'll go fix the bedroom, all right?"

"I suppose I'll live without you for a time," Iruka says, holding the back of his hand to his forehead as he mimes swooning. He cracks an eye to see Kisame leaning against the door. "We have cuddling to do on that bed, love. I'm not laying in my own puddle."

"Okay, okay," Kisame says. He shuts the door before falling back first onto the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spot as he tucks his arms behind his head. Of everything he considered would happen when he left the Akatsuki behind, finding a life in Konoha wasn't one of them. He thinks, not for the first time, of how grateful he is to Iruka for taking him in those years ago and giving him what he hasn't had since leaving Kiri.

A  _ home  _ hasn’t been his for a long time, and as he listens to Iruka puttering in the bathroom, he considers just how lucky he is. 

Incredibly so.

He hopes it never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sushi points is funny because he's a fish thank you for staying for my terrible jokes happy April Fools. It's me, I'm the fool.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
